


I'm gonna sleep 'cause you live in my daydreams

by cypherisms



Series: I'm so tasty and the price is right [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Dom Kang Yeosang, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP without Porn, Sub Park Seonghwa, Switch Kim Hongjoong, Top Kang Yeosang, Verbal Humiliation, cock stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherisms/pseuds/cypherisms
Summary: “Sangie…” He whispers in the quietest voice he can muster, trying his hardest to avoid attracting their leader’s attention in the process, “Joong is going to see.” Yeosang just moves his shoulder out from under Seonghwa before leaning down to whisper against his ear, “I know. That’s the whole point hyung”.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: I'm so tasty and the price is right [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798600
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	I'm gonna sleep 'cause you live in my daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> hello back with part 2 of this seongsangjoong thingy fhfdhdgjhd
> 
> this ended up being way longer than i intended but that's okay!!!
> 
> thank you so much to the lovely whiskybusiness/eongkyeo for beta reading some of this for me! ily!!
> 
> but yeah hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> song title from take a slice by glass animals

“Hyung can you come here a minute?” is the first thing Seonghwa registers as he sleepily crosses the dorm living room, hair a fluffy mess as he slumps down onto the male who called out to him. “What is it Sangie?” A small yawn following his question as he curls up right beside his lover on the couch they’re both now seated on.

“I have a surprise for you. It involves a certain  _ favorite _ person of yours,” The deceptively sweet grin on Yeosang’s face is enough to spark Seonghwa’s curiosity, his head resting itself on the shoulder beside him.

“My favorite person? Yeosang you know you’re my favor-,” He starts before Yeosang cuts him off, hand sneakily trailing itself down to rest a little too high on Seonghwa’s thigh to be innocent.

_ Oh. That’s what’s going down now _ .

Seonghwa’s breath hitches a little as he feels Yeosang’s lips search for his ear beneath the mess of his sleep addled hair. “Hyung, I think we both know who I’m talking about. I think  _ Hongjoong-hyung _ might be a little offended if you forgot him,” He teases, lips pressed against Seonghwa’s ear as his hand trails a little too close for comfort to Seonghwa’s now hardening bulge.

Before Yeosang is able to tease his poor hyung anymore however, a loud yawn breaks their attention from one another, eyes quickly darting up to see Hongjoong standing in the doorway. He looks a little sleep addled himself, hair close to Seonghwa’s messy locks. Hongjoong stretches a little, arms raising above his head as a slither of skin is revealed beneath the hem of his shirt.

_ Fuck. He’s so pretty _ .

Seonghwa has to resist the urge to whine at Yeosang, although he can feel the smirk on Yeosang’s lips pressing against his ear now. “Hyung, Yeosang you guys weren’t going to start watching the movie without me, were you?” Hongjoong pouts a little, slowly dragging himself over to the couch and flopping down on the other side of Yeosang.

“Of course not hyung. We haven’t even picked out a movie yet,” Yeosang coos, the hand not caressing Seonghwa’s poor thighs moving up to ruffle Hongjoong’s hair, “Do you want to pick something out for us to watch?”

_ So, this was the surprise Yeosang had in store for him huh _ ?

_ This is nothing I can’t handle, _ Seonghwa mused to himself. Even if Hongjoong looks so soft right now. If Seonghwa was more alert this may have proved to be more challenging but for once things were playing in his favor.

That is until he makes the mistake of watching Hongjoong, bent slightly whilst he tries to find their tv remote, most likely lost during the chaos that was Yunho and Mingi’s karaoke party the night before. The infamous karaoke singing being the main reason why both Hongjoong and Seonghwa were so tired themselves in that present moment.

As hard as he tried, Seonghwa couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering over Hongjoong’s figure. It should be _ illegal _ to look that hot in fucking sweatpants. It’s only a moment later that he feels Yeosang laugh beside him, eyes staring directly at Seonghwa as he traces his line of sight. When he realizes he’s been caught staring, a faint flush covers Seonghwa’s face, averting his eyes from their leaders’ soft figure but not before he hears Yeosang whisper, “cute.”

The next thing he knows, Yeosang is leaving the couch beside him, striding over to help Hongjoong. Seonghwa can’t help the involuntary gulp he makes as he watches Yeosang wrap a subtle arm around Hongjoong’s waist.

_ Fuck. Yeosang is going to be the death of me _ , he whines internally.

He doesn’t miss the way Yeosang maneuvers Hongjoong by his waist as the two move over to the dorm's communal shelf of assorted DVDs and CDs. He also doesn’t miss the hand that gently rests itself on Hongjoong’s lower back as Yeosang steps away from their leader a little, almost resting itself against their leader’s backside.

Seonghwa almost wants to whine a little, he knows Yeosang is doing this on purpose, knows that Seonghwa wishes he could be the one to touch their leader like so. But he can’t whine, not right now anyway. He can’t risk having Hongjoong hear him like that. Despite the group's openness with the members hooking up with one another, their own individual dynamics are still mostly kept between themselves.

It’s not that he thinks Hongjoong would view him any differently if he knew just how easy it was to get him into this soft and somewhat mushy headspace, but the thought of Hongjoong holding that much power over him is enough on it’s own to fuel a months worth of jerk off sessions. The added combination of Yeosang being the devil that he always is to Seonghwa just increases that tenfold.

If he’s being honest this whole movie situation is a deathwish waiting to happen, however if he’s going to go out like this – he’ll take it.

Seonghwa’s thoughts are broken as he feels a hand gently cup under his jaw, tilting his head up a little. He’s fully prepared to shoot a look of panic at Yeosang, however when he realizes the hand doesn’t belong to his lover his cheeks heat up more.

“Hyung, we’re trying to decide on a movie. Would you prefer Ironman or Spiderman?” Hongjoong asks, his usual blindingly beautiful smile plastering itself on his lips as he continues to hold Seonghwa’s chin, seemingly completely unaware of the effect he has on the elder. Out of the corner of his eye Seonghwa can’t help but be drawn to the amused smirk Yeosang shoots him over Hongjoong’s shoulder.

He can tell that Yeosang is up to something, the smirk leaving him feeling a little jittery with anticipation for whatever will come his way. Something tells him that whatever movie he picks will be the last thing he’ll be paying attention to for the next few hours.

“Uh..maybe Ironman? Only if you want to watch it as well though Hongjoong,” He says in an attempt to muster all the strength he’ll need to withstand being in such close proximity to  _ the _ Kim Hongjoong.

It must have been convincing enough because a moment later Hongjoong grins in agreeance, turning to Yeosang before removing his touch from Seonghwa. “What do you think, Yeosang? Are you happy with that as well?”

“Fine by me hyung!” He replies cheerily, moving to grab a blanket that had been strewn over the side of their other couch from the night before. Seonghwa doesn’t miss the devilish look in Yeosang’s eyes as he sits down directly beside him, spreading the blanket fully across both of their laps.

In that same moment Hongjoong had moved to their TV, inserting the movie they’d chosen to watch before setting himself down on the opposite end of the couch, to Yeosang’s right. He pouts a little at the realization that the blanket won’t reach his own lap however, so he scoots a little closer – however not completely pressed up against Yeosang’s side.

As the movie starts to play, Seonghwa tries his hardest to ignore the warm hand that has weaseled itself back onto his thigh under the blanket. This was surely about to be the most difficult few hours of his life so far.

Much to his surprise he manages to make it about halfway through the movie with barely any interruptions, all three of them having their attention solely focused on the screen in front of them. Although he was still painfully aware of the hand on his thigh, it didn’t start being too distracting until he felt it move – fingertips just gently stroking him as they edge closer and closer to his crotch.

_ He can’t be serious right? _

Seonghwa quickly shoots Yeosang a panicked look, however the smirk he’s met with tells him that things were about to get a whole lot harder.

He’s tempted to wrap his hand around Yeosang’s wrist when he feels the other’s fingertips slowly trace over the shape of his cock through his pants, however he knows better than to stop him when he’s determined to make Seonghwa squirm. He knows that unless he says their word,  _ he’s at Yeosang’s mercy _ .

Instead he rests his head against Yeosang’s shoulder, burying his face a little into his neck as he tries not to whine. From the angle he’s sat at, he knows it’ll be hard for Hongjoong to see what he’s doing.  _ Thank god _ he thinks to himself as he feels Yeosang loosely grasp him through his pants.

For a moment he’s convinced that Yeosang isn’t brazen enough to go any further, hopes that he’s just wanting to rile him up a little so that the two can have some fun together after the movie is done and Hongjoong is long gone in his studio.

However, he couldn’t be more wrong.

He inhales sharply as he feels a few fingers slot themselves into the waistband of his pants, pressed between his now overheated skin and the fabric. He hears a slight chuckle, unsure of if it came from the TV that he was now completely tuned out of or if Hongjoong had been the one to laugh. But honestly, he didn’t care right now, too hyper focused on the hand now stroking its way down his skin towards his cock.

“Sangie…” He whispers in the quietest voice he can muster, trying his hardest to avoid attracting their leader’s attention in the process, “Joong is going to see.” Yeosang just moves his shoulder out from under Seonghwa before leaning down to whisper against his ear, “ _ I know. _ That’s the whole point hyung”.

The sensation of Yeosang’s warm breath against his ear is enough to make Seonghwa actually whimper out loud this time, however still managing to keep the sound fairly contained.

Yeosang  _ really _ was going to be the death of him.

A few moments later he thinks Yeosang is giving him some time to breathe, finally sliding his hand out of his pants but not before pressing his thumb into the head of Seonghwa’s cock.

_ Asshole _ , Seonghwa wants to whine, however he feels Yeosang shift a little beside him, confusion spreading on his face as he watches Yeosang lean into Hongjoong, his legs lifting from the floor and onto the couch.

No sooner had he moved those evil legs onto the couch did he slide both of his feet into Seonghwa’s lap, Yeosang’s attention diverting itself to the movie once again. Hongjoong makes no comment as he’s cuddled against, his arm automatically moving to wrap around Yeosang.

As much as Hongjoong tries to claim he’s not a fan of skinship they all know deep down he loved being cuddly with them. It was his automatic instincts as their leader to accommodate each members’ physical touches, and it was honestly one of the reasons Seonghwa had grown so infatuated with their leader in the first place.

He was soft and caring when he needed to be however was able to maintain the somewhat strict and responsible aura he was known for outside of the dorm. Hongjoong was fluid, able to match whatever each member needed from him. However, despite Hongjoong’s open affection towards the younger members within their groups, Seonghwa couldn’t help but feel a little out of the loop.

He knew deep down that Hongjoong cherished him in the same way he did the others, however the need to be able to wrap himself around Hongjoong sometimes became unbearable. The want to just cuddle up against his roommate was hard to resist sometimes, even if that wasn’t the relationship they had.

That’s why in that moment he wished he could swap places with Yeosang, a slight pang of jealousy as he watched his lover snuggle up against their leader. However, it was clear to him that Yeosang was doing this for a reason.

That reason became apparent when he felt one of the feet now sitting in his lap pressing down harshly against his cock, a groan forcing itself out of his mouth as his hands instinctively gripped the blanket.

The groan mustn’t have been loud enough for Yeosang’s liking however as he does the same movement again, his foot tapping itself against Seonghwa’s cock, a few softer hits in rapid succession. The noise he lets out that time is too loud to hide, his face heating up as he feels Yeosang’s gaze burning into him.

However, as Seonghwa turns his head to look at Yeosang, to give him pleading eyes that beg him to go easy on him, he’s met with two pairs of eyes and two equally sadistic grins.

_ Fuck. _

He hears himself breathing heavily, a slight pant in the way he breathes as he realizes the movie is no longer loud enough to hide how desperate he probably sounds.

“Wow you weren’t kidding when you said he got off on this,” He hears Hongjoong speak first, his heart racing as he tries to make sense of what was happening.

Hongjoong and Yeosang had been talking?

About… _ him _ ?

He hears Yeosang laugh before he sits up a little, feet still resting themselves on Seonghwa’s crotch. “You should know I wouldn’t lie about this hyung,” He grins, eyes still locked onto Seonghwa’s flushed face as he speaks, “You wouldn’t believe how much our Seonghwa-hyung here likes being tormented like this”. 

Seonghwa wants to disagree, wants nothing more than to try defend himself a little but who would believe him. He’s sat there cock hard, face flushed and panting – he couldn’t even dream of convincing them otherwise. 

The other two seem to pick up on this however, sharing a quick smirk with one another before Hongjoong is standing from the couch, stepping closer to hover above Seonghwa as best he can. Seonghwa can’t help but gulp a little as he tries to avoid looking up at their leader, already feeling a lot smaller than he’s used to.

There’s just something about the way being near Hongjoong makes him feel, the way his presence makes him feel small and a little insignificant – it makes his head spin. They all know Hongjoong is the smallest of them all, but what he lacks in height he makes up for in his general aura. He holds such an air of confidence and dominance for someone so small that Seonghwa can’t help but want to  _ submit _ to him.

“Were you going to try and tell Yeosang he’s  _ wrong _ , hyung?” Hongjoong coos, slowly kneeling down in front of him, a hand threading itself gently through Seonghwa’s locks. “No I-” Is all Seonghwa is able to say in response before Hongjoong gives a gentle, almost experimental tug, an awed expression crossing his face as he watches with interest when Seonghwa’s eyes clamp shut – a needy whimper slipping past his lips. 

“God he’s so  _ pretty _ ,” Hongjoong whispers, the amazed expression still on his features. Yeosang chuckles as he slides closer, an arm wrapping itself behind Seonghwa’s frame whilst the other reaches down to let his palm cup his cock, fully visible to Hongjoong this time, “Careful hyung. You don’t want to praise him too much, he might cum before we even get to have our fun”. 

Seonghwa feels a little lightheaded if he’s being honest, it’s overwhelming being this close to the two people he pines after the most. Hearing them both speak about him like this, it’s a lot for his brain to handle right then and there – both sets of words traveling straight to his cock.

“Joong, Sangie...please…” He groans, eyes opening a little as he steels himself to make eye contact with their gorgeous leader, heart thumping a little too erratically for him to control. That earns him two slightly softer but short-lived smiles as the two continue to crowd him, Yeosang’s devious hand squeezing his cock for the thousandth time that morning.

“Hyung, Yeosang and I have something fun planned for us all, okay? Are you gonna be good for us?” Hongjoong pipes up, face leaning even further into Seonghwa’s personal space as his free hand travels to his neck, stroking the side gently as he holds him still; his other hand still gripped loosely in his locks. 

Seonghwa just gives a small nod, knowing full well that any attempt to speak would result in another sort of embarrassing noise leaving his mouth alongside it – and frankly he knows there will be plenty more chances to embarrass himself later. 

“Good. Now hyung, Hongjoong-hyung and I are going to have some fun together and we want you to sit there nice and pretty for us okay?” Yeosang smiles, moving to pull away from Seonghwa a little as he stands. Hongjoong lets go of him as well, following Yeosang to stand up fully as he lets himself be guided to Yeosang’s side. 

Seonghwa almost whines at the loss of touch from them before he’s being shuffled to the end of the couch, pushed up against it’s armrest. It’s a fairly big couch, both of the ones in the dorm had to be to accommodate eight bodies. 

“You know what to say if it’s too much okay hyung?”

He’s not sure who said it but in that moment it doesn’t matter because the next thing he knows he is watching as Yeosang reaches down with both hands to grab roughly at Hongjoong’s ass. Seonghwa’s breath hitches at the same time as Hongjoong’s, watching closely as their leader’s arms move to wrap themselves around Yeosang’s neck, pulling him closer.

_ Fuck.  _

_ They look good together. _

_ Really good. _

Pressed up against each other like this, Seonghwa is a little taken aback by how small Hongjoong really is. He’s barely a few centimetres shorter than Yeosang, but he looks smaller than ever. 

It’s enough to send his mind reeling back to a few nights prior, when Yeosang had crawled into his bed, fingered him silly whilst whispering about how gorgeous he’d look, all spread out for Hongjoong to take. Whispering about how tiny Hongjoong would look with Seonghwa riding his cock. 

And yeah  _ maybe _ he does have a bit of a thing for their size difference, but who could blame him.

He’s brought back to the present when he hears a slight whine come from Hongjoong, eyes latching onto the sight of Yeosang sliding a hand up the olders shirt, lips attached onto his neck, just below his ear. There’s a faint flush on Hongjoong’s cheeks now, a slightly hazy look in his eyes and honestly Seonghwa can’t believe he’s finally witnessing this.

He remembers hearing someone brag once about how they’d managed to get Hongjoong hard and on edge, just from whispering and biting at his ears. Not that he hadn’t believed them per say but Seonghwa had been a little skeptical. Though over anything else he’d been intrigued. It seemed in that moment though that Yeosang had also overheard this information, his teeth gently biting and tugging at one of Hongjoong’s many piercings. 

It was unbelievably hot, watching Hongjoong try to duck his head a little, try to hide the growing blush on his face. It was cute, seeing the way that Hongjoong was somewhat – embarrassed? He couldn’t say for sure how Hongjoong was feeling but he felt his heart swell a little at being able to see this side of Hongjoong. 

This side of Hongjoong being something Seonghwa honestly never thought he’d have the opportunity to witness, however he knows full well the kind of effect Yeosang can have on people. 

Seonghwa knew well from personal experience to not underestimate Yeosang – knew better than most that Yeosang had his ways of getting under your skin, knowing exactly how and when to tease to get his desired reaction. 

“Sangie don’t tease him too much,” He says before he can even stop himself, regret instantly hitting him as he watches Yeosang’s attention divert back onto him. He knows he’s in trouble the moment Yeosang’s lips quirk up, an eyebrow raising in challenge at his sudden bold outburst. 

“Did you hear that hyung? Our _ slut’s _ trying to tell me what to do,” Yeosang scoffs, thoroughly amused by the fact that Seonghwa is visibly regretting his decision, head bowed a little in apology, “And to think, I was going to let you touch Hongjoong-hyung later”. 

Seonghwa’s head snaps up again at that, eyes pleading with Yeosang as he goes to stand from his spot on the couch. 

“Wait Sangie I’m so–” 

“ _ Sit _ .”

Is all he gets in response, stopping in his tracks as Yeosang and Hongjoong shuffle back towards the couch. The somewhat shy expression that Hongjoong had featured just moments before had already shifted itself as he’s pushed down onto the couch in front of Seonghwa, the smug grin from earlier returning. 

“Wow hyung, I didn’t think you’d have the guts to try and boss Yeosang around,” He chuckles, not breaking eye contact with Seonghwa as Yeosang tugs at the hem of his shirt. Yeosang manages to get him to remove the shirt with little hassle before discarding his own, both of their chests completely on display now.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Seonghwa realises that this is the first time he’s ever properly seen Hongjoong shirtless – despite sharing a room together for the past few years as trainees and now as idols. 

The two had always had a somewhat awkward way of maneuvering around each other, less open to sharing their bare skin the same way some of the others were. Hongjoong’s a little flushed, but he looks incredibly soft. Seonghwa wants nothing more than to lean over and leave little kisses and marks down his chest.

However he knows that he’ll get punished if he acts out anymore than he already has – knows full well that Yeosang won’t hesitate to humiliate him even more than he already does. If he were as much of a masochist as Wooyoung he might actually do it, but he wants to be good for now. Wants to see what they’ll do together even if it’s hard to resist.

He notices Yeosang lean down to whisper something in Hongjoong’s ear, presumes it’s something about himself, and if the look he gets from Hongjoong is anything to go by,  _ it is _ . Hongjoong is then being maneuvered onto his hands and knees in front of him, that cheeky look of his still intact. 

One of Yeosang’s hands slips into his own pocket, retrieving a small bottle of lube and a condom that Seonghwa’s honestly surprised he hadn’t noticed earlier, when he’d been pressed up against his leg. A moment later he sees his other hand land on the leader’s lower back before trailing back towards his sweatpants. 

_ Oh. _

_ They were really going there huh. _

_ Fuck. _

Seonghwa goes to crane his neck a little to watch the way Yeosang slowly drags Hongjoong’s sweats back, to view the ass that had been taunting his cock for years. Hongjoong seems to pick up on his movement, adjusting a little to flatten his front as best as he can to the couch, backside raised as high as he can keep it. 

He’s a little surprised to find Hongjoong’s ass bare underneath his sweats, however Yeosang’s confident grin seems to suggest that he knew all along, finger trailing towards his rim with little hesitation. He watches as Yeosang finally settles back on the couch again, kneeling behind Hongjoong’s arched figure as he slicks a few fingers with lube.

There’s a moment of tension before the silence is broken by Hongjoong letting out a small ‘ _ fuck _ ’ under his breath, Yeosang finally taking the time to slide a finger into him. Seonghwa feels a whimper start to build up in his throat a little, the situation finally hitting him that he has no choice but to sit there and keep his hands to himself.

_ To sit there and watch as the other two get off without his touch. _

Yeosang’s working slowly, softer and more thoroughly opening Hongjoong up in a way Seonghwa’s not used to. He’s rougher with Seonghwa, knows he likes it to sting a little but the contrast is a little dizzying. He realises that Yeosang is strikingly similar to Hongjoong in that regard – the way he makes subtle changes to accommodate different needs. 

_ I really do have a type huh? _

His cock twitches as he sees the already somewhat blissed out look on Hongjoong’s face, his elbows looking like they might cave out from under him at any moment. “Fuck you’re so tight around my fingers hyung,” Yeosang simpers, pouring a little more lube over his rim as second and third finger slide in alongside the first, “It’s a shame the  _ slut  _ can’t keep touch you right here.  _ I know he’s been dying to pleasure you _ ”.

Hongjoong gives a half-moan, half-chuckle in response as his hands clench into little fists for balance, “C’mon Yeosang I’m prepped enough. I wanna feel you.” Yeosang just laughs in response before giving a harsh smack to his asscheek, earning a soft yelp, “Don’t be an impatient brat, hyung.  _ You’re not Seonghwa _ .” 

Despite saying that though he slides his fingers out, reaching for the condom he’d dropped on the couch before. He unbuttons his own pants finally, quickly sliding the condom on before pouring some lube onto his own cock. After a few moments he slicks himself up before lining up with Hongjoong’s hole, having to press down the older’s hips a little to make the slide easier.

Whilst the scene before him unfolds, Seonghwa can’t stop himself from reaching down, hand rubbing against his covered cock as he tilts his head to rest against the couch. Yeosang seems to be a little oblivious to his actions, too preoccupied with pressing into Hongjoong who’s groaning and writhing beneath him. 

Hongjoong doesn’t miss the opportunity to get Seonghwa scolded however as he pushes back against Yeosang whilst saying, “Hyung, did you get permission to touch yourself?”

Yeosang looks up at him then, watching as Seonghwa’s hand halts where it is, nestled between his legs. “Hyung you’re being really naughty this morning. I’m disappointed.  _ Hongjoong’s _ disappointed,” He frowns, hands gripping tight on either side of Hongjoong’s hips as he gives a sharp thrust, “I thought you’d behave better for us since you finally get to see your  _ precious Hongjoong _ like this.” 

_ I guess even this isn’t enough to satisfy a greedy little slut _ .

Seonghwa quickly tucks his hand behind his back, tone a little shaky as he replies “I’m sorry Sangie I swear I’ll be good from now on. You both just look so good, _ it hurts _ .” 

It seems for a moment like Yeosang’s going to let him get away with it, however instead he just gives a knowing smile. “Hyung if you’re going to be greedy at least give Hongjoong a show. Pants off,  _ legs spread _ . Now,” Yeosang knows better than anyone that being exposed to anyone’s eyes is enough to shake Seonghwa up – having to fight the urge to curl in on himself. 

Seonghwa quickly fumbles with pushing his pants down his legs, a moment of hesitation when he’s left in his boxers. It’s humiliating. He knows that his cock is nothing impressive, especially compared to what Hongjoong’s used to but that’s exactly why Yeosang’s making him do it. 

“Hurry up, we don’t have all day.”

With that he hooks his fingers into his boxers, dragging them slowly down his legs as he tries to avoid the hungry look in Hongjoong’s eyes. He’s been on edge for so long already that it twitches the moment his skin is hit by the room's slightly chilled air. It’s bad enough having Yeosang inspect his cock, but having two pairs of eyes roaming over him makes him want to hide.

“He’s  _ even smaller _ than you said Yeosang,” That comment alone is enough to have him leaking a little, fingers jerking slightly as he waits to see if he’ll receive permission to touch himself again. 

Much to his dismay he doesn’t. 

Instead Yeosang starts thrusting into Hongjoong, finally relaxed enough for it to not hurt. The moans streaming from Hongjoong’s lips are one of the hottest noises Seonghwa’s ever heard, and mixed with Yeosang’s occasional grunts it’s a miracle he hasn’t cum yet.

“I bet you wish this was you,  _ don’t you Seonghwa _ ?” Yeosang asks, punctuating the question with a few sporadic thrusts that have Hongjoong’s arms giving way as his cheek presses against the couch. 

“It’s a shame your  _ pathetic cock _ could never fuck hyung like this.”

Seonghwa wants to cry a little, not so much at the words but just at the intensity of the situation. His cock aches with the need for release, his body thrumming with excitement still as he tries so hard not to actually cry. He loves that Yeosang knows all of the right ways to make him squirm.

“Yeosang you feel so good,  _ fuck _ ,” Hongjoong whines as his hands scramble to grab hold of the couch when Yeosang’s pace begins to quicken. Yeosang just soothes a hand down his spine, an endeared look on his face as he watches Hongjoong’s flushed face scrunch up with a particularly hard thrust.

_ Cute _ .

Seeing that smile – the one Yeosang usually reserves for Seonghwa and Seonghwa alone – directed at Hongjoong makes Seonghwa’s heart pound. It’s thrilling to watch his lover give the man he loves such a heartfelt look. 

“Seonghwa, look at how well he’s taking me. He’s such a  _ good leader  _ for us isn’t he?” Yeosang coos, leaning down until his chest is just hovering over Hongjoong’s back, his thrusts barely faltering as he slides his hand under Hongjoong to his chest.

“He looks so lovely. Our gorgeous leader,” Seonghwa murmurs, hands gripping his own thighs tight to avoid wrapping his palm around his exposed cock. 

The groan Hongjoong lets out at that seems to stroke Yeosang’s ego more than it should. With teasing fingers he begins to tug on Hongjoong’s nipples, fingers twisting them softly and in time with his hips, the pleasure starting to build even more. Seonghwa knows all too well how it feels to be in that exact position – Yeosang is absolutely merciless when it comes to playing with the sensitive buds.

He knows it won’t be much longer until Hongjoong is crashing over the edge of orgasm, if the cries of pleasure filling the living room are anything to go by. Yeosang seems to sense this as well, one hand sliding down Hongjoong’s chest towards his crotch, grasping his cock for the first time since this whole thing started.

He also nestles his lips pressed right against Hongjoong’s ear again, tongue sneaking past his lips to trace the shell of his ear.

Seonghwa would laugh if he weren’t so pent up right, would laugh at the way that Yeosang’s taken to teasing Hongjoong’s weaknesses – like it’s second nature to him now. It seems to do the trick however, because only a few more thrusts later Hongjoong’s cumming, breathy moans falling from his lips as he cums into Yeosang’s hand. 

The hand doesn’t stop tugging yet, not until Hongjoong tries to squirm away from him – hands reaching out to grab ahold of Seonghwa’s knee as he tries to steady himself.

Hongjoong’s face is still flushed as he looks up at Seonghwa with a dazed expression, the tiniest trail of drool noticeable on his lips. His hair’s a bit of a mess and he’s breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down – Seonghwa can’t help but think he looks stunning. 

He notes Yeosang pulling out of Hongjoong slowly, cock still hard as he strips the condom off. For a moment Seonghwa’s a little unsure about what Yeosang plans to do next, hoping desperately that he can finally touch someone.

To his surprise Yeosang stands from the couch again, giving Hongjoong’s ass one last soft tap as he stalks closer Seonghwa’s side. When he’s beside the elder, Yeosang’s uses his hand covered in Hongjoong’s cum to stroke his cock a few times before his clean hand reaches for the back of Seonghwa’s head. 

He must sense Seonghwa’s excitement as he tugs him closer, lips barely a centimetre from his cock, “Don’t think this is me letting you off the hook yet,  _ Seonghwa _ . I just don’t want hyung’s cum to go to waste.  _ Now suck _ .” 

Seonghwa doesn’t need to be told twice, his eyes squeezing shut as he takes Yeosang’s cock into his mouth. Hongjoong laughs a little beside them, still breathy as he watches Seonghwa take Yeosang’s cock all the way – his eagerness to please Yeosang honestly captivating to watch. 

Being the little shit he is, Hongjoong crawls a little closer to the two, wrapping a hand around the base of Seonghwa’s cock. It catches Seonghwa off guard, but the reality of Hongjoong touching him sends him crashing over the edge unexpectedly – moans muffled against Yeosang’s cock as he leaks cum onto Hongjoong’s hand. 

Yeosang follows suit a few moments later, a soft thrust into Seonghwa’s mouth before he’s spilling down his throat with a whine.

It takes a few moments for them to all calm down, just relaxing into the presence of one another before Seonghwa pipes up, “Well...that was  _ hot _ .” Hongjoong snorts as he leans bodily into Seonghwa, whose hands are now at Yeosang’s hips helping him stay upright, “You’re right that was hot. I can’t believe that just happened.” 

Yeosang chuckles from above them, hands coming to rest against the ones on his hips, “We have to do that again sometime.” The other two nods in agreement before Hongjoong looks down at his completely naked form, his cheeks heating up again as he quickly jumps up from the couch, “Er...I should probably start getting ready to go to the studio for a bit. I will uh...see you guys later?”

“Of course hyung.  _ You know where to find us _ .”

  
  
  


Later that evening Yeosang and Seonghwa find themselves cuddled up on Seonghwa’s bed, Yeosang curled around the elders back as he dozes off. It had been a quiet few hours since Hongjoong had gone to the studio, both of them just spending the afternoon cleaning up and calming down from the earlier excitement.

They’d had to be quick evacuating the living room as San and Wooyoung finally crawled out of Yunho’s and San’s room, looking incredibly smug. “Don’t say a word,” Yeosang grimaces as they walk past the two grinning little shits, receiving a ‘Wouldn’t dream of it  _ Sangie _ ’ in unison. 

After that they’d spent the rest of the afternoon hiding out in Seonghwa’s room. That was until they heard a faint knock on the door, Seonghwa sitting up quickly with every intention to throw his closest pillow at the teasing intruders. What he doesn’t expect however is for Hongjoong to be the one slipping past the door, home way earlier than he is ever capable of.

He must pick up on Seonghwa’s surprise as he quickly tosses his bag on the floor by the base of Seonghwa’s bed, smiling softly as they made eye contact “Eden-hyung told me I had to leave early because he wanted some time to work alone.” 

Seonghwa just nods in acknowledgement, watching and sensing Hongjoong’s internal conflict about whether or not he should join the cuddle pile on the bed or not. He stretches out a hand to him before saying, “Come lay with us hyung.”

Hongjoong doesn’t seem to be able to resist then, taking his hand before shuffling onto the bed and curling up in front of Seonghwa, the two of them face to face now. Another wave of adoration hits Seonghwa, being this close to Hongjoong still feeling a little surreal despite what had happened earlier. 

“Hi,” Hongjoong grins as he presses his front right up against Seonghwa’s, hands reaching up to cup his jaw like they had done earlier in the day, “I think it’s about time I got  _ my _ dose of Seonghwa kisses, don’t you?”

Yeosang giggles a little behind Seonghwa, having been woken a little when Seonghwa had jerked upright before. He’s now burying his face into the back of Seonghwa’s neck, arms reaching out over Seonghwa’s waist to pat Hongjoong’s side in agreement. 

With that Seonghwa leans closer, forehead bumping against Hongjoong’s before they press their lips together. It’s soft and surprisingly gentle in contrast to earlier but neither of them minded – perfectly content with going slower. 

As Seonghwa closes his eyes,  _ he can’t help but think that Kang Yeosang and Kim Hongjoong will be the death of him. _


End file.
